


Just Do What I Do

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Edward shows Spencer how it's done, M/M, Oral Sex, Teaching Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, blowjob, trans!Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Edward shows Spencer the proper way to give a blowjob.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write is smut ಥ ͜ʖಥ

Spencer didn’t realize Edward had suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him until he was yanking Spencer’s pants down and whipping out his semi-erect cock. “Edward, what are you-”

“Shut up,” Edward snapped. “Since you clearly don’t know how to give good head, I guess I’ll just have to show you.”

Spencer gasped when Edward began firmly stroking the length of his dick, both hands wrapped around the shaft. He could feel his cock rapidly hardening. Soon it was at full mast, and Edward licked a stripe up the underside. Spencer’s hips jolted forward and he gasped out in shock and arousal. Edward took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He continued jerking Spencer off with one hand and sucked gently. Spencer fisted his hands in Edward’s hair, eagerly urging him to take his cock deeper in his mouth.

Edward pulled away and frowned up at Spencer, “Do you want this to be quick, or do you want it to be good?”

“Good…” panted Spencer.

“Then be patient. We’ll get there soon enough,” Edward took Spencer back into his mouth and continued to lightly suck on the head, teasing the frenulum with the tip of his tongue.

Spencer never would’ve guessed Edward could be capable of doing something so lewd, he seem like someone who stuck to the straight-and-narrow path, but there he was, on his knees giving Spencer what was undoubtedly the greatest blowjob of his life. Spencer’s knees buckled and his hips started to instinctively buck gently.

Edward rolled his eyes and decided to skip straight to swallowing Spencer down to the base of his dick, causing him to gasp sharply. Bobbing his head, Edward hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, grabbing Spencer’s thighs to support himself. The sounds Spencer made above him told Edward that he was doing a good job. He pulled back once more, pumping the now slick cock in one hand. “Now,” he purred, “pay attention to what I’m doing. Take note of what feels good and remember it.”

Spencer nodded breathlessly, watching as Edward continued to suck him off. He could feel that familiar fluttering feeling of his orgasm fast approaching and hoped Edward wouldn’t judge him if he came quickly. “Edward,” he gasped, “I-I’m gonna, _fuck_ I’m close, I th-think I’m-”

“Where do you want it?”

“...what?”

Edward sighed, “Do you want to come on my face? In my mouth? Where do you want it?”

The image of Edward’s face covered in his ejaculate made Spencer bite his lip and groan. “Face,” he grunted.

Edward leaned back slightly, holding Spencer’s dick a couple inches from his face. He continued pumping it at a steady, firm pace.

“Oh, f-fuck, Edward, stick your tongue out,” he ordered.

Edward obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue in anticipation.

Spencer came hard, crying out Edward’s name as his seed spurted onto his face, some narrowly missing Edward’s eye. Spencer panted as he stroked himself to completion, basking in the post-orgasm warmth spreading through his body. Looking down at Edward, he took in the sight of the older man still on his knees, wiping the drying semen off of his chin.

“Towel?” Edward asked, his voice hoarse.

Spencer blinked, processing Edward’s words slower than usual due to the afterglow. “Oh, yeah, let me just…” Spencer reached over and grabbed a tissue.

Edward gratefully accepted the tissue and began quickly clearing his face of the remaining goo.

“So, uh,” Spencer stammered, “thanks.”

Edward smirked, “It was nothing.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone take the whole thing before?”

“Really? Four inches isn’t that difficult.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, you’ve never gotten a blowjob?” Spencer gawked at Edward, “But… but you’re so good at it, does nobody think to return the favor?!”

“Yes, well,” Edward stammered, “I, uh, I don’t really want-”

“Nonsense. Allow me to show you my gratitude.” Spencer gently guided Edward down so he was laying on his back. “Besides, it gives me a chance to put what I’ve learned to good use,” Spencer added with a wink.

Edward’s eyes were wide in surprise, “Spencer, there’s something you should know-”

“Edward, you’ve taught me enough. Now it’s time for you to sit back and enjoy yourself.”

“No, y-you don’t understand-” He stopped short as Spencer pulled his boxers down and flung them across the room.

Spencer’s grin quickly faded and he immediately felt guilty, realizing now why Edward was so nervous. “Oh…” He said quietly, “I’m sorry, I thought you had…”

“Well, I don’t,” Edward huffed. “I understand if you want to stop now. Feel free to leave and-”

“Edward, I may not be the best at sucking dick, but I can eat someone out like there’s no tomorrow.”

Edward’s face was now completely flushed red, “O-oh?”

Spencer grinned, spreading Edward’s labia with his fingers and pressing his tongue to his clitoris.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Edward cried out, and arched his back. He had never felt this sensation before, and he liked it very much.

Spencer grinned, twirling his tongue in tiny circles around the bundle of nerves. He could feel Edward’s hands gripping at his shoulders, his hands shaking. Chuckling to himself, Spencer ran his flat palm across the expanse of Edward’s stomach. He trailed his tongue lower to lap at Edward’s opening.

Alarmed, Edward sat up. “Um,” He squeaked nervously, “do you think you could maybe… not do that?”

Spencer blinked in confusion, “Do what?”

Edward swallowed, looking to the side awkwardly, “Can you, uh, not put your tongue… in… there? It just feels… wrong.”

Spencer immediately understood what Edward was getting at, “Ah, you prefer a clitoral orgasm. Not to worry, I am an expert after all.”

Edward sighed in relief, laying down again. He hissed when Spencer resumed playing with his clit, this time pressing with his thumb. Edward let out a string of moans as Spencer alternated between rubbing in circular motions, and moving rapidly back and forth. Spencer then took Edward’s clit between his lips and sucked gently, causing Edward to whine in ecstasy. Edward’s eyes rolled up into his head and his hips began to thrust lightly, grinding his sweet spot against the tip of Spencer’s tongue.

Spencer felt himself growing hard again, between the sweet taste of Edward on his tongue and hearing Edward whine and moan above him. He reached a hand down and rubbed the bulge in his pants as he kept lapping at Edward’s sensitive nub.

Suddenly, Edward was grasping at Spencer’s hair, his hips violently jerking. “Oh god, oh _god, I think-_ ” Before Edward could finish, his orgasm took over his body, sending intense tingles down to his groin. Spencer kept his mouth pressed to Edward’s inner lips and sucked hard, coaxing Edward through his orgasm. Edward threw his head back, letting out a sharp cry followed by a long, low moan as he came down from the high.

Spencer watched Edward, entranced. Seeing Edward’s face as he was overcome with pleasure made Spencer’s dick throb in his pants, as well as made his heart do backflips. _’Oh no,’_ Spencer thought, _’I’m falling for Edward…’_


End file.
